


It Goes Both Ways

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Despite anything Sam might say, when there's a threat to his little brother, Dean goes into protect mode.Why does he do it? Simple.





	

"You're a freaking idiot, Dean! Why do you always have to throw yourself in front of me and take the hit? You should know better by now!"

Sam was almost screaming as he deftly applied all his skills to quenching the flow of ruby-red blood staining his hands. His beloved brother's blood.

"You're supposed to stick to the plan, not go into your 'I gotta protect Sammy' mode. And don't deny it, Dean, 'cos I know exactly how that mind of yours works," Sam threatened, working quickly and skillfully to clean out the wounds on his brother's ripped up chest

"I'm a big boy now, Dean; bigger than you if you hadn't noticed!" he continued, his nervous energy making him unable to keep quiet. "I'm the one who should be protecting you."

Sam almost wept as he took in the extension of the wounds he'd have to stitch together, knowing he'd be the one causing Dean ulterior pain while doing so.

 

Dean's hand snaked out and clutched his arm, eyes gazing up at his brother almost serenely. Even in his weakened state his grip was strong, because what Dean was holding on to he never wanted to lose.

"You know me like no other, Sammy," he gasped out. "Yet it seems you can't get it through that thick stubborn brain of yours that there ain't no me if there ain't no you. Keeping you alive keeps me alive. So just shut up and get on with the job, 'kay, " Dean slurred as the blood loss and shock finally plunged him into an unconscious daze, the hand that had been gripping Sam's arm sliding numbly back down onto the bed.

 

Sam gulped down the enormous lump that had formed in his throat at his big brother's simple words and he swore he'd find the right moment to make Dean understand it was exactly the same for him; that there was no Sam without Dean; never had been, never would be; but for now he'd put all unnecessary thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on patching up the other half of himself lying on the blood stained sheets.

 

The End


End file.
